


Four times Kara didn't say she loved Lena (and one time she did)

by LostInAmazon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mon-El as the sidekick he was always supposed to be - Freeform, Not a crappy boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAmazon/pseuds/LostInAmazon
Summary: Lena was getting used to hear Kara say 'I love you.'Just not to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop writing about SuperCorp. 
> 
> Help!

i.

The first time Lena heard Kara say ‘ _I love you_ ’ it wasn’t directly at her.

They were in the middle of yet another interview – or maybe it was the end, she kind of lost track of time around the bubbly blonde reporter – when Kara’s phone ringed and she excused herself to answer her sister’s call.

“Hey, Alex!” She had said with a smile, rolling her eyes at something her sister said back.

“I’m not bailing on you, I’ll be there in time, don’t worry!”

Lena tried her best to pretend she wasn’t eavesdropping even though Kara was right there in front of her, humming at Agent Danvers words.

“Try to relax, okay? I’m on my way.” Kara smiled affectionately, and Lena wanted to scream at the butterflies in her stomach to _fucking_ get it together. “Bye, I love you!”

Lena quickly looked up at those words, heart beating fast and _fucking_ butterflies making a fuss yet again.

While she and Lex had a great relationship growing up, always supporting and teasing each other over dreams and silly things, they rarely shared any affections. He used to ruffle her hair when she done something good or a smart move at chess, and she would touch and squeeze his arm when one of his crazy projects worked out without exploding his room.

The first and probably only time they said _I love yous_ was right after Lionel’s death.

Kara said _I love you_ to her sister like she meant every word of it, and like she wouldn't stop saying that any time soon.

Kara's words made Lena's insides melt.

"Sorry about that," Kara said shyly, hanging up. "We're having dinner with my sister's girlfriend's family for the first time tonight. Our mom is meeting Maggie's aunt and husband, and Alex is freaking out making sure everything looks perfect, so apparently I have to be there _right now_ or I'm dead!"

Lena laughed and walked Kara to her office door, before they shared a brief but tight hug.

"Text me later to let me know Supergirl's sister didn't kill her."

Kara blushed and nodded, "Bye, Lena."

Lena stared at Kara as the blonde walked to the elevator, thinking about her fainting _I love you_  and how Alex Danvers was lucky to hear those words everyday.

ii. 

Visiting the DEO base for the first time made Lena remember her first time in Disneyland right before Lex went away to college - Lillian's last attempt to spend more time with her son and Lionel’s gift to Lena for her 12th birthday. 

Everything was _magical_.

She went there to sign the papers about Kara's secret identity, but then somehow ended up helping Winn solve a cyber attack happening simultaneously all over the country after the surprise release of an alien malware used to collect informations about every alien related secret the government had.

It would take Winn and his team _hours_ to solve the problem. With Lena's help though, it took them two. 

Kara wrapped both arms around Lena and Winn's shoulders as the whole base clapped and cheered over their success.

Even J'onn J'onnz's lips turned upwards a _tiny_ little.

After that it turned a common occurrance for Lena to visit DEO for professional reasons, weather to help Winn and his brilliant team with new algorithms, or Alex's researches in the incredible base's lab, or maybe only to watch Kara working out.

And she knows the last one it's not professional, _okay_?

Don't judge her.

Lena knew by now that Kara and Winn were best friends even before she came out as a superhero. She knew they bonded over working for Cat Grant the great _Queen of All Media,_ and she admired both of them for putting up with all of Cat's crazyness. 

Kara and Winn were like over excited puppies or maybe kindergarten partners in crime, and Lena was glad Kara had someone like him to be there for her no matter what.

Even if their closeness made Lena jealous _as fuck_ sometimes.

But of course she couldn't say that out loud. Lena and Kara were _only_ friends. 

Sure, they hung out, had lunch or dinner together most days, were partners in game nights for the past couple of months, secretly texted each other about boring meets they had to attend, teased Maggie and Alex for being such a married couple already and Kara gave Lena the best back massages _ever_... but they only friends. 

And if Lena felt something for the blonde, that was entirely her own problem. She couldn't force her feelings on someone else. 

Kara was such a lovely human being and her friendship with Winn was really a precious thing to see.

The three of them were once again in the lab, hunched over a table where Winn was trying to recreate Kara's aunt special suit that prevented Astra and the others from the dangerous effects of kryptonite. 

Kara was quite happy with the possibility of not having to worry about the mineral in a fight, and Lena couldn't say she wasn't relived over the fact maybe she didn't have to see Kara being carried to her sun bed _still_ bleeding. 

She wished she could wipe away that memory. 

"I can't believe it!" Winn said quietly, making Lena and Kara stop their _completely_ _serious_ thumb fight to look at him. "I'm a freaking genius... _oh God_ , I'm a freaking genius!"

Kara was already smiling widely, "You did it?"

Winn raised his fists in the air, jumping up and down, laughing. "Gimme a Rocky Balboa song, baby, because _I DID IT!_ "

Kara screamed and threw herself in Winn's arms, holding onto him like a baby koala.

"I _fucking_ love you, Winn! I love you! I love you!"

"Oh, I know! I know!" 

Lena wanted to _stab_ the jealousy monster right in the eye.

She didn't have time to dwell too much into it, though, becuse Winn and Kara were now looking at her with that twin  _glint_  in their eyes and... 

_Oh no._

Lena was tackled to the ground before she could run, trapped in a messy group bear hug and giggling fits.

When Alex found them down there with raised eyebrows, the three of them screamed _'WE DID IT!_ ', before pulling her down too.

 iii.

Lena Luthor was a genius. 

Lena Luthor was the youngest CEO L-Corp had in its history. 

Lena Luthor was _fucking_ scared to meet Eliza Danvers.

"You're _pathetic_ , Luthor." Maggie mumbled as they cut vegetables for the salad in Kara's kitchen. 

Lena looked up to see Maggie's annoying smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked, eyes now back to the baby carrots she was meticulously cutting. 

Maggie looked over her shoulder to where Alex and Kara were talking as they set up the table. When she turned her eyes back to Lena, she was smirking again. 

"You may look all calm and collected, but buying all these flowers arrangements and that expensive wine that probably costs more than my apartment kinda gives you away." Maggie whispered. "Actually your devotion to those carrots and how you make heart eyes at Kara makes it even more obvious."

Lens blushed but tried to act cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. And I didn't fuck Alex on your office couch."

Ew.

_EW!_

Lena's hand slipped as she looked with widen eyes at the detective, face as red as the blood now dripping from her index finger all over the kitchen island.

"You and little Danvers were taking too damn long to make a good use of it." Maggie shrugged as if it was _nothing_.

" _MAGGIE!_ " She pointed the knife towards the detective.

"What's happening here?"

"Lena, you're _bleeding_?"

In a blink Kara was right beside here, Lena's hand in hers as she took the knife away from the CEO to give a better look at the cut.

"Margaret it's what's happening! They had _sex_ on ou- on _my_ office couch!"

Kara gasped as she looked at her sister and her girlfriend, Maggie laughing so hard she barely made any sound and Alex hiding her flushed face behind her hands, mortified. 

"Maggie, I can't believe you!" Alex groaned.

"Lena's meeting was taking too long!"

Before anything else could be said, they heard the doorbell ring. Kara glared at Alex as she still held Lena's hand in hers, making some pressure over the wound to keep it from bleeding too much, and Alex took a deep breath as she moved to open the door.

Eliza was already smiling when the door opened, but the smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed the tension. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Lena cut her finger." Kara quickly said.

"Oh dear..." Eliza quickly walked inside the apartment and approached the two of them, pushing Kara's hand away and replacing her daughter's hands with her own, looking at the cut. "It's deep, but nothing serious. Kara, go grab the first aid kit."

Kara was gone and back in a second. 

Eliza moved Lena to the couch as Alex and Maggie finished cleaning the kitchen island and preparing the food, Kara watching attentively as her mother patched up Lena's finger. 

"There you go. All good." Eliza said when she finished wrapping Lena's finger in a Minions band aid. She smiled. "I'm Eliza Danvers, by the way."

Lena gulped and looked up into the older woman's eyes, suddenly feeling nervous yet again.

"Lena Luthor, ma'am."

Kara giggled at her words and Lena felt very embarrassed.

"Only Eliza it's fine. I was actually looking forward to meet you, Lena. Of course, under better circumstances." 

Lena looked surprised at Eliza.

Since Kara's invitation to dinner to meet her adoptive mother last week, Lena had been nervous. She wasn't used to meeting moms and this was _Kara's_ mom.

"You were?"

"Kara talks so much about you, I felt like I knew you already!"

" _Mom_..." Kara whined, cheeks turning pink and looking away.

Lena heard Maggie and Alex giggling in the back like high school teenagers.

"She only said good thing, of course." Eliza took Lena's hands between her own and looked right into green eyes. "And I also would like to congratulate you on your public speech in the Congress about the new National Alien Immigration Law Center. That's a very important step for aliens to come out of the shadows and seek our help. Hopefully more and more countries will follow our lead. I'm _very_ proud of you, Lena."

Lena felt her eyes stinging as she looked back at Eliza. In all her twenty five years of miserable life she never heard her own mother say such gentle words with that soft motherly tone. 

She took a deep breath and tried her best to prevent the tears from falling.

"Thank you, Eliza. Really."

"Oh, come here!" Eliza opened her arms and pulled Lena into the warmest hug she's ever felt - except Kara's. Then she felt Kara hugging both of them, reaching for her mother over Lena's shoulder to kiss Eliza's cheek.

"I love you, mom." She said softly.

"I love you, too, sweetie."

Alex cleared her throat. 

"I love _all_ of my girls!" Eliza said louder as they laughed.

iv. 

Maggie was a little shit. 

They all knew that.

And Lena would never forgive her for having sex on her own office couch before Lena even had the chance to maybe, one day in the future, make a good use of it with Kara. 

It was _their_ couch!

But still, Maggie had Kara's back and vice versa. 

Sometimes they went out to lunch only the two of them, when neither Lena or Alex had the time to tag along. They started to do yoga classes together, which Lena couldn't really complain because Kara stretching her body was an _amazing_ sight, before they moved to kick boxing. 

When Kara started to say  _fuck_ more often, Lena and Alex both agreed that that was probably the limit of things.

"You'd think I would be glad my little sister and girlfriend are getting along so well, but I kind of wish they hated each other right now." Alex said as they watched Maggie and Kara pour the biggest glass of beer the alien bar had down their throats, trying to see who could drink faster over a stupid bet. 

"Kara thinks she's turned into a badass." James said, chuckling when Maggie and Kara finished their beers at the same time, the two of them burping loudly.

"For Christ's sake..." Alex mumbled as they approached their table once again.

"Did you finish?" Lena asked Kara when the blonde sat back down by her side, wiping away the beer mustache the reporter had with a napkin. 

"Uhum!" Kara hummed and nodded quickly, her glasses sliding down her nose a little. "Maggie was teaching me some cool pick up lines!"

Alex glared at her girlfriend, who raised her hands in surrender.

"She might want to use some in future!" 

Lena pretended she didn't see everybody looking at her with the corners of their eyes.

She knew they all thought she should make a move or something towards Kara. But why did it have to be her? 

If Kara felt _anything_ for Lena, she would've said something by now. But Kara was as affectionate with Lena as with everybody else.

And she didn't want to mess up their friendship. 

"I might!" Kara nodded quickly again, smiling.

"You should try it right now, little Danvers!"

Maggie, the little shit. 

Lena sighed as she prepared herself to see Kara find some bulky guy to practice her ridiculous pick up lines on, but the blonde only bit her bottom lip, looking around.

Then she turned to look at Lena.

"Hey, Lee! I may be Batman but you're Robin my heart!" 

Kara's cheeks were flushed from the drinks and Lena thought she looked beautiful. 

But all of their friends were making such a fools of themselves as they punched the table, laughing hard.

"Was it good?" Kara looked from Lena to Maggie, seeking for her master's approval. 

"Try the Super ones!" 

Kara thought for a moment before she looked at Lena again, "Did I hit you with my heat vision? Because you're on fire!"

Lena palmed her red cheeks as she too started to laugh at Kara's words.

"Oh! I have another: I think your clothes are made of kryptonite, we have to get rid of them _immediately_!" 

" _Okay_!" Alex said as she clapped her hands. "I think that's enough, let's get this ladykiller home!" 

Alex helped Kara with her coat since the blonde was too drunk to put it on her own, and Lena grabbed Kara's purse, following Alex and Maggie outside, as they supported the blonde's heavy body to Lena's car.

"Than you for our lessons, master. Did you think it worked?" Kara asked Maggie, the reporter's arm still around her shoulders. 

"You'll have to ask Lena later." Maggie said with a smile. 

"Okay... I love you, Maggie." Kara said softly, kissing Maggie's cheek.

"I love you, too, baby Danvers." Maggie closed the passanger's door and winked at Lena over the roof is the car. "She's all yours now, Luthor."

Lena could only wish. 

+1.

Lena was getting used to hear Kara say ' _I love you_ ' to almost everyone by now.

She said it to Mon-El once after he got beaten up by some giant crazy alien that looked like a crocodile, putting himself between the Croc and a group of citizens, giving them time to run.

He was starting to learn to be a hero and a good Supergirl sidekick. When he didn't spent time hitting on girls, that is, but Kara or Maggie would always slap the back of is neck as they told him to treat girls right, so Lena hoped he learned that too.

Kara often said 'I love you' to J'onn. 

She ended calls with Clark with the same words.

Cat Grant visited her once at CatCo and guess what? _'You know I love you, Cat!'_

She said it to Brad, her doorman when he helped with the grocerie bags.

She said it to _Lena's_ doorman once for the same reason. 

And she said it to _Bruce Wayne_ after an interview over the phone, but she insisted she didn't mean it, it was just force of habit.

But she never said it to Lena.

Not even _once_.

Not even if _just_ by the force of habit. 

And Lena shouldn't feel hurt, but she did.

"Do you love me, Kara?" Lena finally asked one night.

They had been watching a movie on Alex and Maggie's place as they waited for the couple to return with the food. Lena's head was resting on Kara's thigh on the couch, but apparently Kara had been so startled by the question she jumped, forcing Lena to sit up.

" _W-what_?" Kara asked nervously. "Why are you asking me that?"

Lena sighed.

"It's just... you have this crazy habit of saying _'I love you_ ' to just about anyone!" She finally said, running her hands over her dark hair, frustrated. "You say it to Alex, you say it to Eliza, you say you love Clark before finishing your calls, you said it to Brad the doorman once. Even Mon-El got his declaration of love!"

Kara was opening and closing her mouth quickly, like a fish out of the sea.

"But.... that's... that's just... _me_ , you know!"

Lena smiled sadly at that.

"I _know_. I do know. But you never told _me_. Not even over a phone call." 

Lena looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling very stupid to start this discussion.

"Look... let's forget I said anything, okay?" She smiled but it didn't sound funny. "I get it. It's hard to say those words to a  Luthor and-"

"It's not that." Kara said just above a whisper. "I could never say I love you without making it sound something so much deeper than that."

Lena looked up quickly, frowning at Kara's words.

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't be able to say I love you without wanting to _make_ love to you." Kara's hands were shaking as she said that.

"I do like to say how much I appreciate having people I can trust and cherish in my life. I had no one. My planet was gone. And this was my second chance." Kara took Lena's hands between her own. "But meeting someone like you it's a one time thing, Lena. Our friendship it's something I would never risk losing."

Lena felt Kara's hands move to her cheeks.

"You don't know how _much_ I love _you_ , Lena. How many times I had to _force_ myself to keep the words inside. I _love_ your smile... Rao, it feels like flying over the clouds and bathing in the first rays of sunshine. I _love_ how green your eyes are. I _love_ how I can read your humour through your eyebrows, and I _love_ the way you clench your jaw when yore concentrating too hard on your work. I _love_ your voice when you say my name and the sound of your laughter, I _love_ your skin and how soft it is, it makes me crazy. I love how _you_ love people, no matter where they're from."

Lena smiled as she wiped away relieved tears, because Kara finally said she loved her.

"I'm _fucking in love_ with you, Lena."

Even better. 

"I'm in love with you, too, but I hate you for taking too _fucking_ long to tell me that!"

"Then I'll have to say it everyday." Kara smiled, before leaning in and covering Lena's lips with her own in a slow but deep kiss.

They broke apart a few moments later, trying to catch their breath. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you..." Kara mumbled as she peppered kisses all over Lena's face. 

The CEO smirked as she laid down on the couch.

"You know, I think Maggie's couch it's _so_ comfortable."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Lena, no..."

"Lena, _yes_."

Then Lena yanked down the woman she loved and that loved her back for another hungry kiss.

Suck that, Maggie!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry for any possible mistakes.
> 
> This turned into something much weirder than what I had in mind, but since I can't find the stories I'd like to read, I'll write them myself.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> R&R


End file.
